Őszi falevél
by 88stargirl88
Summary: Egy mindent megoldó beszélgetés a sötétedő parkban.


House letörten lépett ki a kórház kapuján. Automatikusan a parkoló felé vette az útját, de pár méter után eszébe jutott, hogy ma is Wilson hozta be dolgozni. De Wilson már hazament. House bosszúsan megdörzsölte a halántékát, és bár a lába sajgott, úgy döntött hogy gyalog teszi meg a hazafelé vezető utat. Csak remélni tudta, hogy mire hazaér, elmúlik minden keserűsége és fájdalma, ami az utóbbi fél évben kínozta. Két betege halt meg. És ami még ennél is jobban fájt neki, az a tönkrement kapcsolata volt. Pedig minden tökéletesnek tűnt, de ő nem hitt a tökéletesben. House lehorgasztotta a fejét mentében. Először Stacy és most Cuddy… talán a komoly kapcsolatokat nem neki találták ki. A gyógyításban utolérhetetlen, ezt tudta jól, csak önmagát nem tudta meggyógyítani és most keserűen arra gondolt hogy most neki lenne szüksége egy remek gyógymódra.

Ismert egy rövidebb utat a parkon keresztül így arra vette az irányt. A Nap már lemenőben volt, így csak néhányan voltak a kis sétányon. House elfordította a tekintetét az emberekről, úgy érezte, hogy rájuk sem tud nézni. A kis tavon kacsák viaskodtak egymással, hangoskodásukat pedig egy nő kacagása kísérte. House önkéntelenül is odapillantott. Egy nő etette a madarakat, kis kenyérdarabokat dobált a vízben úszkáló kacsáknak. House-nak ismerősnek tűnt a nő nevetése, de hirtelen nem tudta hová tenni. Óvatosan közelebb lépett hozzá, és a Nap utolsó sugarainál próbálta kivenni, hogy ki is lehet a nő. Hirtelen megtorpant. Rájött hogy kicsoda. Tudta, hogy ő tudna segíteni, de nem akart gyengének látszani. Megfordult, hogy odébbállhasson, mielőtt észreveszik, de rálépett egy száraz gallyra, ami a ránehezedő súlytól nagyot reccsent. A hangra a nő is felfigyelt és hátrafordult, hogy megnézze ki az. A tekintetük oly hosszú idő után újra találkozott.

House… - mondta szinte suttogva.

Üdv, Cameron. – House elkapta a tekintetét és inkább a vizet kezdte nézni.

Hogy kerülsz ide? Te nem szoktál parkokba sétálni indulni…

Azt meg sem kell kérdeznem hogy te hogy kerülsz ide. Munka után kacsát etetni… - House hirtelen elharapta a mondatot. Nem akart megint goromba lenni. Nem tudta volna elviselni, hogy még egy ember utálja őt.

Így könnyebb a munkahelyi stresszt levezetni. Nem ülsz le?

House tétován megindult a pad felé, és amíg leült, végig magán érezte régi kollégája tekintetét. Tudta hogy Cameron belelát a fejébe, és azt is hogy ki fogja faggatni.

Kitalálhatom a legelső kérdésed? – fordult hozzá. – Azt fogod kérdezni hogy miért vagyok ilyen letört.

Egyszer egy bölcs orvos azt mondta nekem, hogy mindenki azt mondja, amit hallani akar. – mosolyodott el Cameron.

És azt is hozzátette, hogy mindenki hazudik. Vagyis valószínű, hogy amikor válaszolok, akkor nem az igazságot fogod hallani. – nézett újra a nőre House.

De miért is hazudnál, ha talán most megkapnád azt a választ, amire szükséged van?

Nem válasz kell. Meg kell javítanom… valakit.

Kit?

Engem. – válaszolta halkan House. Nagyon sebezhetőnek érezte magát, és hirtelen menni szeretett volna. Nem akarta a Wilson féle analizálást végighallgatni, de valahogy mégsem tudott felállni a padról. Cameron nem Wilson volt, és most is ahogy ránézett, valahogy megkönnyebbült a lelke.

Nincs szükséged javításra. Túlságosan is alkalmazkodni akartál a környezetedhez House. De ettől még nem vagy rossz ember.

Hm… erről kérdezd meg a volt nőimet. – válaszolta csípősen House.

Nem mindig rohan azonnal az ember karjaiba az igazi. – mondta bölcsen Cameron. – Azért szeressenek az emberek aki vagy. Mert mikor az álarc lehull, az álomvilág is összeomlik.

Hé, honnan tudsz te arról hogy mi történt a kórházban?

Tartom a kapcsolatot a régi kollégákkal. – vigyorodott el Cameron.

A kémkedés az én stílusom. – válaszolta House, de a hangja cseppet sem volt neheztelő.

Azt hiszem, jól kitanítottál.

House hónapok óta először elmosolyodott. Úgy érezte, hogy megkapta azt a sebtapaszt a sebeire, amire már oly régóta szüksége volt.

Most szerintem menj haza House, és aludd ki magad. A holnapot pedig kezdd tiszta lappal, és meglátod, minden helyre jön.

Cameron felállt a padról és menni készült. House végignézett a nőn, majd ő is felállt.

Várj… - mondta, majd odanyúlt a Cameron hajához és kiszedett belőle egy falevelet.

Ó, köszönöm. Talán túl sok időt töltöttem a parkban. – nevette el magát. – Tudod mit, ezt neked adom, legyen emlék a mai délutánról.

House halvány mosollyal átvette a falevelet. Ez a délután már így is örökre az emlékeibe véste magát. Ránézett Cameronra, majd kezet nyújtott neki. Félt, hogy nem fogadja el, ahogy ő tette nem egyszer a múltban.

Remélem még találkozunk. – szólt Cameron, és House nagy örömére megfogta a kezét.

Hamarosan.

House még egy percig nézte az egyre távolodó Cameron alakját az egyre sötétedő parkban. Majd mikor eltűnt, ő is elindult, de már sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint egy órával ezelőtt.


End file.
